


Humano

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Humano

     A lua entrava pela janela, deixando à vista a sombra de uma criatura que ninguém mais poderia ver ali. A silhueta de uma capa, alguém que utilizava um capuz e uma foice, a tradicional morte que muitos já tinham visto mesmo sem morrer, a visão ideal daquele que buscava o espírito humano no que muitos, de forma ignorante consideravam “O fim do sofrimento”.

     A morte estava na janela observando um humano que dormia. A janela aberta, estava calor o suficiente para que nenhum vento pudesse despertar o humano que dormia tranquilamente na cama. Logo aquela silhueta foi mudando de forma, se tornando menor até que um humano se mostrasse, em uma capa como a anterior, porém seu corpo era normal, pequena em forma humana. Os olhos vermelhos voltaram ao corpo.

     Carinho podia ser visível, mas não era um carinho comum. Era o carinho de um dono com seu bichinho, de alguém que não poderia ter nenhum sentimento diferente disso ou que PREFERIA pensar que não. Em um movimento silencioso seus pés tocaram o chão do quarto, o moreno se aproximando daquele jovem, as mãos indo parar nos cabelos negros a cariciando com cuidado para que não o acordasse.

     As memórias de seus momentos como humano ainda estavam vivas em sua mente, nunca ia querer sentir algo como aquilo de novo. A tristeza, a dor, os sentimentos intensos o arrependimento. Era a morte e a morte não se arrependia. Era um ser superior que fazia o seu trabalho, apenas por querer e somente por isso. Nunca estava errado, nunca precisava se arrepender... Mas.

     Era estanho se dar conta de que estava mais do que apaixonado por aqueles dois e não o tipo de paixão que imaginava anteriormente. Não era uma paixão de um criador de cães com filhotinhos... Era muito diferente. Era vergonhoso se dar conta, humilhante. Não era um pequeno humano, não precisava daqueles sentimentos, não tinha porque ter um coração. Era puro ossos, mesmo se o abrissem não veriam nada dentro de si, porque era vazio e simples assim.

     Certamente o usara. O ferira tantas incontáveis vezes, de formas tão brutais que o próprio Ernest teria nojo de si. O fizera chorar mais de uma vez durante os séculos apenas para que pudesse secar aquelas lágrimas e sentir o gosto. Matou, mentiu, dissimulou, fez o que estava em suas mãos para fazer, mas agora não podia mais, porque seria fácil para o humano desistir, fácil agora que ele sabia de tudo.

     Agora ele sabia de tudo, e ele podia nunca mais acreditar em suas palavras. Não era divertido testar emoções de quem sabia que era testado. Ernest um dia se cansaria, mesmo dizendo que aceitava. Eternidade era um tempo muito longo. Mas não o deixaria ir, nem que tivesse de prendê-lo em uma gaiola e se prender com ele. Começava a ter a ideia insana de que entre perdê-lo e ser a morte, se tornaria um humano para sempre.

     Insano... O demônio riria da sua cara com aquilo.

     Deitou-se, entrando por baixo das cobertas, colocando-se entre os braços de Ernest, ficando perto do rosto enquanto o via acordar um pouco assustado. O viu remexer-se, despertando de uma vez, os olhos esbugalhados e o coração acelerado. Sentiu o corpo ser empurrado, iria cair no chão se o rapaz não tivesse lhe puxado de volta em um reflexo invejável para muitos e o abraçado novamente, tudo acontecendo em menos de um minuto.

     – Dorian?

     – Quem mais seria?

     Não veio uma resposta, não era como se devesse vir alguma. O moreno se aninhou naquele corpo enquanto o rapaz mesmo que confuso o apertava em seus braços. Aquela Morte mimada... Aparecia quando queria, ia quando queria. Ernest ainda não tinha acabado de digerir tudo que estava acontecendo, mas ele mesmo tinha decidido antes, que não negaria Dorian.

     Talvez fosse doloroso demais para ele abandonar alguém que tinha ficado por tanto tempo, conhecido a tanto tempo. Alguém do qual gostava tanto. Podia ter se acostumado a ver o Dorian manhoso e frágil daquele jeito quando humano, mas naquele momento ele tinha voltado a ser a morte, certo? Vê-lo novamente daquele jeito lhe preocupava, por isso o acomodou melhor contra seu corpo.

     – Está tudo bem?

     A voz mostrava uma preocupação sincera. Era raro demais tudo o que estava acontecendo. Que ele aparecesse tão rápido, que fosse silencioso e pacífico daquele jeito. Normalmente quando a Morte aparecia sempre tinha alguma tragédia, sempre fora machucado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era fácil imaginar que talvez tivesse mesmo sido usado, e que no fundo Cole estava certo.

     A falta de uma resposta apenas o deixou um pouco mais apreensivo. Porém apenas respirou fundo e deixou que o moreno ficasse ali, o silêncio reinando. Ainda sentia sono, por algum motivo a presença do corpo dele o deixava mais calmo, o cheiro o convidava novamente ao ao mundo dos sonhos. E embora cedendo a esse sono não soltara o menor, ainda mantendo-o o mais próximo possível de si. Corpos aninhados.

     Dorian levantou o rosto, fitando-o. Agora que voltara a ser a morte tinha sido incapaz de esquecer aquele sentimento de medo. Aquela coisa maldita que fazia seu corpo tremer de leve só em pensar. Não tinha mais voltado o mesmo, não era mais a mesma pessoa que conheceram antes disso. Embora se mantivesse tão parecido quando antes, ou tentasse, ele agora era humano demais... Simplesmente humano demais.

     – Não estou bem. Me diga, você é capaz de amar um humano, Ernest?

     Perguntou baixo, sem esperar uma resposta, fitando-o por vários minutos como se o mesmo fosse fazê-lo, porém.

     Até que deixou um beijo naqueles lábios doces de Ernest. Antes de permitir-se adormecer também.


End file.
